Pure Ecstasy
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: ... Is what Kai and Hilary get when they bond with each other...


Just another KaiHil fanfiction I did, yet another heated lemon, so be warned. I once again dedicate this to all of my friend out there o Fanfiction and as well as on The Artist's Zone, a little _sexy_ treat for you folks over there at your screens! Enjoy :) And does it look like I own beyblade? *winks*

* * *

They grew closer to each other, she only wore her panties while he only wore his boxers. They cupped each others' face, and they kissed. First gently but then they began to get rough and romantic. He grabbed onto one of her breasts and squeezed it with all his arm's might, she brought her hands onto his humongous cock and began to stroke it hardly, going from the base to the glans, tightly squeezed it a bit before stroking his shaft once again. They brought out their tongues and began to lick, suck and run their tongues over each others', feeling every inch of their tongues. He squeezed her nipple, pulled it, tugged it and once again, groped her entire breast, She began to quicken up the pace with her hands over his large cock. She pushed him down on the sofa, mounting him as she ran her hands over his broad chest and his eight rock-hard abs, as ran his hands over her fat, round, plump and big ass, rubbing it with his hands and occasionally slapping it. She bend down and they once again to make out, exchanging saliva, with some of the saliva dripping down his blue-triangled cheeks and eventually on the sofa. All of a sudden he flipped them over, getting on top of her, and he once again flipped her, she was then lying prone, on all fours. Without warning, he took off her shorts, and his boxers too, and forced her to lie on her stomach rather than all fours, as he plowed himself inside her tight ass with all his might.  
"KAI!" She moaned, arching up, her ruby eyes rolled upward, and when she screamed, her saliva stretched and eventually broke onto her lips, as the male; Kai Hiwatari began to plow her with all his force and all his speed, going in and out of her tight ass, she gritted her teeth as she felt his hands go under her bust and wrap themselves around her large breasts, while the brunette girl wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him close to her face and kissed him with all her might, his height played a very big advantage in this.

"Ooh, Kai. Please, pound me harder." The brunette, Hilary Tachibana begged as she looked at him with very lustful eyes

"Hn, you like this, don't YOU!" Kai said, groaning out the last part as he once again forced his hips to heavily and strongly penetrate into Hilary, making her moan loudly once again.

"Oh, yes Kai! Fuck me, fuck me like the _bitch_ I am!" She moaned out, snapping her head backwards as Kai felt her lush brown hair going across his face, he smirked at the feeling of her smooth and silky locks.

"Oh yeah, Hilary, I am going to make you squeal like a bad little piggy..." Kai softly whispered into her ears, making Hilary shoot her eyes wide open, and make her face all red from the excitement and the _lust_ provided by Kai, as he once again lifted his hips up and with all his body's force, plowed Hilary's tight ass, going full length of his humongous, fat and thick cock.

"KAIII!" She moaned out, or rather, screamed out his name. She loved this. She loved when Kai would handle her roughly during sex, when he would almost rip her pussy and ass apart during sex when he would suck on her nipples with brute force, when he would spank her fat ass hardly, making it all red, when he would kiss her passionately, exchanging saliva and massage her tongue with his, and when he would gently hug her after all has been done to her, after he'd _savage her…_

He then stopped for a bit, she looked at him with very protesting, hungry eyes. He glare would scare the living daylights out of anybody, but not Kai.

"Why did you stop?" She said, in between her loud pants. At that point, Kai ran his hand over her ass, feeling it, it was very soft and very smooth, an advantage of Hilary's fat butt was that Kai could touch it, something she wanted to be done to herself for years…

"Did I ever tell you that you're beautiful?" Kai gently whispered into the brunette's ear, with a husky yet soft voice.  
"Ha.." She panted," You tell that to me everyday, Kai. What is so new about it?" She replied.  
"You know… You have an amazing body, Hilary..." Kai said as he once again ran his hand over her butt,, feeling every inch of it, but he did it softly.

"So?" She asked.  
"You've always been beautiful..." Kai said.  
"No I haven't..." She replied in a low voice.  
"Hey..." Kai said as he lifted her by the chin and made her look at him, even during sex Kai would automatically turn the mood into utter romance and serenity, something only _he_ could do.  
"Listen, I've always liked you, since we met. And you were still beautiful then too, hell, I would've dated you since the day I saw you, but I was afraid to do so." He said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because I did not want to hurt you, Hilary…." He whispered gently. She blushed at this.  
"I've always wanted us to be like this… Unfortunately, that wasn't the case when we first met, but now..." Kai said as he gently kissed her forehead.  
"You are mine… And I love you..." He gently whispered, sending jolts up and down the horny brunette's body, making her even wetter and making her heart beat much more vigorously against her ribcage.  
"You're hot, Hilary…" He once again whispered into her ear.

"Hn, and I thought that I was ugly, all the boys staying away from me, going towards Julia, Mariah, Mariam, Emily, Queen, hell even Ming-Ming, no one liked me..." She said then she turned to her _man_

"No one except you…." She whispered, he smiled at this, he rarely smiled, but whenever he did, it was like God had once again sent down al-Mann wa al-Salwa (food from heaven) and it landed in front of Hilary, it was a miracle whenever he'd smile. She too smiled back,  
"I thought I was invisible..." She gently whispered.  
"Not to me..." Kai too spoke softly, as he cupped her face again and kissed her, taking his penetration speed down a few notches, as they continued to make out.

He then pushed her down and continued to make out to _his_ brunette, as she rubbed her genitalia up against his hard erect cock, feeling his erection brush up and down against her private parts. He once again tossed and flipped her, and without warning plowed himself inside of her.  
"Crash-test..." Kai gently whispered, as he once again began to penetrate her with all his speed and might, feeling her walls clench around himself, as she felt his eight abs on her fat ass. He then once again went at beyond human speed, making her moaned loudly, biting her lip. She began sweating profusely. His hands were resting on her hips, feeling them as he continued to pound her.  
"This isn't your first time, is it?" Kai said with a smirk

"This isn't yours as well..." She said whilst panting.

"Nervous?" Kai gently ask.  
"I can stop you know?" He continued.  
"Hn, worry about your own ass, Kai." Hilary replied with a wink and a smirk.  
"Hn, really?" Kai said as he pulled out, and in lightening speed, got on the sofa supine, grabbing Hilary by her arms, he thrusted the brunette onto his cock forcing her to sit down on his body.  
"AH!" Moaned out the brunette, feeling his entire length going inside of her..

"Now, ride me fat cow..." Kai gently said, as Hilary moaned as she went up and down his long and thick cock,

"Oh, God! You're bigger than an anaconda..." She gently whimpered out.

"Hm, and you like it, don't you?" Asked the blunette with a smirk,

"No I LOVE IT!" Screamed out the brunette, as she continued to ride him, she felt his large cock almost ripping her tight pussy apart.  
"GAH!" She moaned out feeling him thrust inside of her.

"What? Is that your top speed? Huh, slowpoke." Kai said, placing his arms behind his head,

"I'm waiting, babe..." Kai replied with a smirk.  
"Oooh!" She said as she firmly placed her hands flat on his chest, and began to go up and down on his cock with incredible speed, her meat slamming against his.

"What do you think about me now!" Hilary replied with a smirk.  
"Hm, a turtle can go faster than you, you fat cow." Kai said with a smirk, not impressed.

"AH!" She cried out, going to her top speed, her entire body going up and down on him, her breasts bounced vigorously against the overall motion, she bent down and they once again kissed.  
"Hmmm, that's better. But I _know_ my Hilary can go faster than that..." Kai gently whispered smirking.  
"No, No I can't go faster than that..." She replied rather apprehensively.  
"Hn, lemme show you…" Kai said as he grabbed her waist and forced himself up inside her, almost crushing her insides with his tremendous force, despite being on the bottom.  
"GAHHHH!" She cried out, arching backwards, head snapped back and her scream _tore_ the silence in the entire room.

As he once again got dominant and began to thrust her, she felt as if she was going to Heaven, without even dying!~ Kai was her angel, her hero, her savior, the only one who loved her like that, and quite frankly. The only one who _fucked_ her like that….

She once again bit her lips, as Kai began to suck her nipples roughly, even nibbling them, he slapped her butt while penetrating her, slapped her breasts and without warning pulled out from her vagina and stuffed her tight ass, almost destroying her from the sex he was having with her. And yet, somehow she loved the pleasure and _the pain_ with the sex, as he penetrated her butt, she bit him hard on his shoulder, obviously to ease the pain, Kai didn't seem to mind what he was getting. As he forced her down on him, her breasts were up on his face, his face in her cleavage, he smelled her, licked her cleavage, ran his tongue throughout it, smelling her sweat, even tasting it. He loved every single part of her body, and she loved his body from hair to toenail.  
"Kai! I'm gonna cum!" She cried out, looking at him.  
"Baby, let yourself go..."Said Kai, as she came.  
"KAI!" She moaned out, arching upwards, as she let out her juices, yer he continued to pound her.

"Ready?" Kai asked.  
"Inside me, Kai. Make me yours..." She pleaded him to cum inside of her.  
"With pleasure, Hilary..." He said as he kissed her, cumming inside of her, she moaned out during the kiss, he too moaned out her name in pure ecstasy. He came inside of her ass, filling her up to the point where some of his cum was leaking out of her, yet somehow he managed to fill her up completely, ending their yet another session of pleasure.  
In the late hours of the night, Kai got up, and saw that the brunette he had just manhandled her a few mere hours ago, was still asleep, obviously. She looked so beautiful while she slept, her mouth was gently open while she was snoring gently. Smiling, he kissed her forehead, before whispering the same words he had said to her almost ever time he looked at her before he got back to sleep…  
 _I love you, you're mine, and I'll always be with you, Hilary… You have me…._

* * *

Hope you all liked this folks. So review and favorite it if you liked it, until next time!


End file.
